


A Happy Ending Guarantee

by newspringrain (forever_bright)



Category: Glee
Genre: Escort Service, M/M, Other, Sebklaine Bang, Threesome - M/M/M, Wedding Date AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_bright/pseuds/newspringrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has broken up with Blaine and can't face attending Finchel's wedding alone. He hires an escort, Sebastian, to pretend to be his boyfriend for the weekend. The problems begin when Kurt can't escape his feelings for Blaine, but also doesn't want to let his fake-boyfriend go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kurt's First

**Author's Note:**

> Sebklaine Bang entry. I'm cheating, sorry, and posting this over a few days. It's like when you get late birthday presents - I'm extending the Bang for longer!
> 
> Written for the prompt: Wedding Date AU: Klaine has broken up, but they’re about to see each other at Finchel’s wedding. Kurt hires an escort (Sebastian) to be his “boyfriend” in order to make Blaine jealous. It works, but Sebastian has fallen for Kurt too and Kurt has mixed feelings for the both of them. Maybe Blaine walks in on something happening with Kurtbastian and it all comes to a head and there’s a happy ending for our boys.
> 
> I haven't seen the movie. Any similarities are accidental.

It all started with a stupid white lie. Kurt doesn’t approve of lying and he regrets the words as soon as they’re out of his mouth; it’s too late though. He and Blaine are breaking up. That’s the forgone conclusion of the conversation, but the actual words passing between them are awful and impossible and Kurt just wants it to be over. He doesn’t want to exacerbate the pain of this moment by extending it, so when Blaine asks him, with the faintest tremor of tears in his voice, “Is there someone else, is that why you’re so sure we’re not going to work?”, Kurt replies with “Yes”.

There isn’t, of course. There has only ever been Blaine. Kurt doesn’t have the energy, however, to list all the reasons why he can’t do a long distance relationship again. Blaine has moved to San Diego, while Kurt is still in New York, and Kurt has decided that the distance is too much, just like when they were 18. Blaine wants to convince him otherwise. It’s a dead end, a repetitive loop of pleading and denial, until Kurt cracks. He lies and the conversation ends quickly.

Kurt lives alone and therefore doesn’t have a roommate to wallow in misery with, unlike the last time he broke up with Blaine. His new apartment, which he originally purchased with the intention to share it with Blaine and is therefore quite large, doesn’t feel like home yet. He can’t stop thinking about Blaine and life they could have had together, if only Blaine had chosen him over a stupid job. He feels awful (and not as guilty as he should about the lie, really, because Blaine bought this on himself by moving away). Kurt eventually gives up on doing anything constructive with his afternoon and goes to bed, lying flat on his back and listening to fashion podcasts. He doesn’t shed a tear. Crying seems too hard.

It only takes Kurt two hours, lying along, to realise that his penance for his cowardly act is the fact that Rachel and Finn’s wedding is in two weeks. Blaine will be there, expecting to meet Kurt’s new man. After all, if Kurt has someone he loves enough to breakup with Blaine for, why wouldn’t the man be at Kurt’s brother’s wedding? Kurt had two options; he can either find a boyfriend in two weeks or face Blaine alone, filled with excuses that Blaine will never believe. His already miserable mood only drops further as he thinks about his choice.

He doesn’t want a new boyfriend. He has no interest in going through all that stuff again, not when he’s still firmly in love with Blaine and his heart seems to be cracked, if not completely broken. However, he also can’t go alone. It would be too suspicious, and if Kurt is totally honest with himself, he knows he’ll relent and tell Blaine the truth. Then the conversation will between again and Kurt will agree to long distance and… no. He doesn’t want that either.

Kurt considers not going to the wedding, but that’s simply impossible. He considers getting Finn to uninvite Blaine, but that’s just vindictive. He very briefly thinks about asking them to call off the wedding altogether, but the thought of Rachel’s face makes him shudder.

Like the mature adult he is, Kurt puts off the decision. He ignores it and unpacks boxes, goes to work and mourns his relationship. He even cries in the office bathroom one day, because he’d actually been having a good morning and that makes remembering that it’s over with Blaine much worse.

Finn calls him the Saturday before the wedding, bringing Kurt’s denial to an abrupt end. Apparently Blaine has told him that Kurt has a new boyfriend and Finn wants to confirm the numbers for the reception. He sounds a little aggrieved that Kurt hasn’t told him he’s bringing a plus one, and Kurt apologises, saying he’s been distracted. It’s true, he has. His head is a mess. He’s seeing Blaine in a _week._ When the phone call is over and he’s really, truly committed to bringing someone to Ohio in six days time, Kurt begins to panic.

It takes him maybe an hour of complete dread and compulsive tea drinking to come up with the idea of hiring a boyfriend for the weekend. When the thought first occurs to him, he brushes it aside, but it keeps coming back whenever he lets his mind wonder. Is it even possible to do that? He eventually grabs his laptop and types “gay male escorts” in Google, mainly out of curiosity.

He gets a lot of porn in answer to his query. He doesn’t even try to shift through it all, because every result looks seedy and explicit. Kurt doesn’t want a prostitute, he wants a partner. Someone smart and funny and able to act the part of a loving boyfriend. The person’s dick is of no interest to him.

Desperate enough to persist with another avenue, Kurt begins to look up articles and blog posts about male escorts. He finds one that tells an entertaining story of a night spent at the opera to appease a troubled mother, with a link to an agency at the bottom. From the sound of it, this business offers everything Kurt is after – classy, discreet and strictly no sex.

He opens the website for _GG_ \- Gentleman’s Gentleman. It’s very black and sleek and hard to navigate. He restrains himself from scrolling through the ‘Who We Have To Offer’ section, because there is no point teasing himself if he can’t even afford it. He eventually finds the prices in a FAQ page, although it’s all quite vague. Apparently it depends on who exactly he employs, because the men have different rates.

Kurt gets the impression it will cost him about six thousand dollars for a weekend. Not including the airfares and accommodation. He has nearly that much left over from his deposit on the apartment. He puts down to computer and gets up to take a shower, thinking of nothing else as he automatically washes his hair under the spray.

Could he really do it? Hire an escort to come to Ohio, to pretend to love him? It would be lying to everyone, including his father. If anyone ever found out, he’d be branded as desperate. Undoubtedly the escort would think he was pathetic, having to hire a date for his own brother’s wedding.

Even as he throws around endless reasons not to, Kurt realises he’s only trying so hard to talk himself out of this because _he wants to do it_. He wants to show up to the wedding with some totally hot guy, who – at least on the surface – is completely devoted to him. He wants this mystery guy to woo the girls and infuriate the guys. He wants everyone to be jealous of him, Kurt, and to go home and have stunned conversations about Kurt’s amazing new boyfriend. He wants Blaine to regret moving away. He wants Blaine to be jealous and hurt and change his mind and come home…

Kurt pushes that thought away. Blaine is never coming back.

He gets out of the shower, throws on his most comfortable pyjamas and sits down crossed legged on the bed. He’s going to do this. He’s going to buy a boy for the weekend (and the thought makes him giggle a little, while his stomach flutters in anticipation). It feels illicit and crazy.

Kurt beings to scroll through the descriptions and pictures on the website, feeling the same why he does when he’s about the order a particularly decadent pair of boots online. It’s important to take your time, because a hasty decision can backfire. All sales are final. Don’t be drawn in by the prettiest product, you need to search for quality. All of the men are lovely, although mostly much older and more muscled than Kurt is generally attracted to. They look like _men_ , where Kurt is still very much used to dating boys. To be honest, it puts him off a little, because he doesn’t want people to think he’s found himself a sugar daddy or something. He’s never had the slightest interest in being a kept boy.

Despite his reservations, he makes a list of a few men who catch his eye. They are all intimidating beautiful, with confident smiles and amazing bodies. Kurt can’t really imagine meeting any of them, but he supposes that they’re just people, not robots. This is their job, of course they’re going to look the part. Clinging to that small comfort, he picks up his phone and dials the number for GG.

“Hello, welcome to Gentleman’s Gentleman. My name is Matthew, how can I help you today?”

“Hi,” replies Kurt, determined not to sound as nervous as he feels. “I was hoping to talk to someone about booking one of your, um,” and God, he doesn’t know what to call them. Men? Boys? Employees?

“Escorts,” laughs Matthew, sounding as though he’s used to awkward conversations. “I’m guessing you haven’t used our service before?”

“No,” responds Kurt, “I found you online. It’s my brother’s wedding next weekend and I need a date.”

“That’s not an uncommon situation and I’m sure we’ll be able to work something out. You’ve come to the right place.” Matthew is very easy to talk to and he doesn’t sound judgemental at all. It makes Kurt feel more relaxed about this whole thing, because if the escort is half as composed as Matthew is, then maybe this really will solve all Kurt’s problems.

“I looked on the website, and I wrote down a few names-” begins Kurt, but he’s interrupted.

“Oh, no. They’re not our real escorts; they’re just there to encourage people to call the office. We’d never risk our employee’s security by putting their faces and names online. As you can imagine, we get a lot of people who are just looking for easy sex.”

“Right, yes, I’m sure.” Kurt thinks he probably should have realised that the people online wouldn’t be real. They did look too good to be true.

“Why don’t you tell me what you’re after in a companion, and I’ll find someone for you. Can I grab your name so I can start a booking?”

“My name is Kurt.”

“Great, Kurt. What is the most important thing you’re looking for in a wedding date?”

Kurt thinks for a second, going back to that fantasy he had of appearing at the wedding and being the envy of everyone.

“His looks, I guess, but not really… obviously I want him to be attractive.”

“All our guys are cute, don’t worry,” reassures Matthew, sounding amused.

“Okay. Then I suppose I want him to be funny and confident, not easily intimidated. He needs to be able to keep up with me and make me smile…”

Kurt feels strange talking like this, listing attributes as though they are product features. It’s exciting, even if part of him knows he’s buying a fantasy, not a boyfriend.

“Alright, that’s all good stuff. And what about physically? Do you have a type?”

The men on the website flash through Kurt’s mind – too many muscles, too old, _too perfect_.

“He needs to be young,” begins Kurt again, “because I’m only 25 and I don’t want him to be a lot older than me. I like tall and, you know, manly. With nice eyes. And I don’t want him to be… too handsome, if that makes sense? I want him to be real. And if he had a cute smile, that would be nice as well.”

A dark thrill courses through Kurt at revealing his fantasy guy so bluntly; he isn’t describing Blaine.

He also wonders if he’s said too much, asked for too much – surely there can’t be that many men to choose from? What they can’t find him anyone?

“I have the perfect man for you,” says Matthew, dispelling that fear instantly. “Seriously, Kurt, I think he’ll be exactly what you want. Just let me check he’s free next weekend – is it the whole weekend?”

“It’s in Ohio, so we’ll need to travel,” explains Kurt, and then waits for a few seconds. He can’t believe there is really a guy who meets all the criteria he listed.

“Great! Kurt, I’m going to book Sebastian for you. I’ll tell him to be nice, because you seem like a good guy.”

“Why do you have to tell him that?” questions Kurt, frowning. Matthew laughs again.

“He makes a lot of jokes, that’s all. Not everyone appreciates his humour, but I suspect you’ll get on well. I just need some more details to finalise the booking.”

They go through rules and times and deposits after that. There are a lot of guidelines, mainly for Sebastian’s protection. Kurt has to send them in a detailed itinerary and he’s told Sebastian will be checking in with GG every four hours. Kurt thinks there was less paperwork when he bought a car.

It’s half an hour later when he hangs up the phone. It’s gotten darker outside and his room is caught in shadowy light. He lets out a disbelieving little laugh into the gloom. He just hired himself a boyfriend.


	2. Kurt's Second

Kurt spends the whole week torn between excitement and the desire to cancel. The thought of his five hundred dollar deposit keeps him from picking up the phone, because while his nerves can cost him his dignity, he refuses to let them affect his savings. He is taking Sebastian to Ohio on Friday night. The man is coming around at five o’clock, leaving about an hour for them to become acquainted before they need to leave for the airport.

Burt calls on Thursday night. Kurt supposes it’s good practise to get this whole charade started early, rather than when he arrives at home with a strange guy on his arm.

“So Finn tells me you’re bringing a date on the weekend. It was news to me.”

“Yeah, sorry, Dad. I’ve been meaning to tell you about Sebastian,” Kurt replies, the name feeling strange in his mouth. He’s never said Sebastian’s name out loud before.

“Look, I’ve gotta ask, what about Blaine? You only broke up a couple of weeks back. This seems real quick.” Kurt can recognise the way that his father doesn’t want to interfere in Kurt’ personal life, but is too curious not to ask.

“I know it’s fast… but it just happened, out of the blue. I can’t explain it,” Kurt says, trying to sound embarrassed and a little wistful. Kurt expected a guilty weight in his stomach as a result of lying to his father, but somehow the deception feels like a game; it doesn’t seem real.

“I’m glad you’re happy, Kurt,” replies Burt, a hint of reluctance in his voice, “but it’s going to be hard for Blaine, seeing you with some other guy. Just don’t forget that.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

Kurt suspects the whole weekend is going to be a string of awkward encounters similar to the phone call, where his friends and family try not to take sides in the breakup. It’s complicated, because Blaine moved away, but Kurt was the one to finally end it. There isn’t a clear party at fault. And now Kurt is bringing some strange new man that none of them have ever heard of to the wedding, and Kurt is fairly sure no one will know what to think.

He can’t wait to meet Sebastian, if only so his anxieties and fantasies about the weekend can focus on a real person, rather than a faceless man who for some reason looks like Hugh Grant inside Kurt’s head.

By quarter to five on Friday, Kurt is packed and sitting on the couch in his apartment. He’s nervous, because he knows these days the last moments he has to himself before something crazy begins (and something life changing, although he doesn’t know that yet).

There is a knock on the door at two minutes to five. Kurt gets up, running his hands over his thighs, and walks over to open it.

A tall, slim man is standing on the other side, with a brown leather bag slung over his shoulder and a garment bag hung over his arm. Kurt takes him in quickly, because the first thing he notices is that the guy is definitely not like the chiselled models from the GG website. He’s young – not pubescent or anything, but certainly close to Kurt’s age – and very slim, with a lean face and styled brown hair. He’s wearing neat, smart clothes that don’t look too formal, which pleases Kurt. His eyebrows are uneven, something which Kurt only registers when they’re raised in an amused expression.

“Am I acceptable?” asks Sebastian and Kurt blinks at the sound of his voice, before flushing with embarrassment. Rather than introducing himself and inviting Sebastian in, he’s left his guest standing in the doorway while Kurt examines him like he’s a new sofa. Kurt meets Sebastian’s playful eyes and promises himself that he’s never going to treat Sebastian as anything less than a living, breathing person. This is a service being provided, he’s not _buying_ Sebastian.

“Sorry, come in. Hi. I’m Kurt.”

“I guessed,” smirks Sebastian, ignoring Kurt’s offered hand, instead stepping forward to press a quick kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth. Then he moves into the apartment, putting down his bag and glancing around.

“This is a nice place,” he compliments. Kurt closes the door, trying to ignore the excited jump his stomach did when Sebastian kissed him.

“Thanks, it’s new. Is that Ted Baker?” Kurt asks, indicating to the bag on the ground. Sebastian follows his eyes and then grins, nodding.

“Yeah. Birthday present to myself.”

Kurt asked for real, and that’s certainly what Sebastian is. He’s not perfect looking (although a surreptitious sweep of his eyes over Sebastian’s body doesn’t find much to complain about) and even the few seconds of interaction between have proved him to be more animated than Kurt had expected. It doesn’t seem like Sebastian is pretending to be someone else, it’s like Kurt has invited a new friend around to his place, not bought himself an escort on the internet. It’s perfect for the task ahead, but also much scarier than Kurt anticipated. He suddenly wants Sebastian to like him.

“Can I get you a drink or something?” questions Kurt, walking towards the kitchen. Sebastian trails after him.

“Water would be great,” replies Sebastian, and he leans against the bench while Kurt pours two glasses. When Kurt hands one over, Sebastian puts it down next to him and takes Kurt’s hand instead, holding it and gazing at Kurt’s face.

“Hey, relax. This is going to be a great weekend, okay?”

“How do you know?” questions Kurt, although he does calm down a little at the confidence of Sebastian’s tone. It feels nice to have someone on his side.

“I don’t, I’m just bullshitting to try and sound suave,” laughs Sebastian, which causes Kurt to roll his eyes and smile. He squeezes Sebastian’s fingers and then pulls his hand back, sipping his water.

“I’d keep working on it,” says Kurt. He nods over at the couch. “Want to sit down and get started?”

“Whatever you say, Master,” says Sebastian, but he’s so obviously teasing that it coaxes another smile out of Kurt. He seems to have been sent the cheekiest escort available, but Kurt doesn’t mind. He prefers jokes to judgment and awkward silences.

Once they’re settled on the couch, Kurt tries to think about where to start. There are so many things to explain and he has a lot of questions. The fact that Sebastian seems so easy going only adds to his curiosity, because he might be able to get away with asking some things that he’d thought would be off-limits. Sebastian starts speaking before Kurt gets head together.

“Do you like your brother’s fiancée?” he says, sounding genuinely interested. Kurt is momentarily distracted from answering when he notices the freckles that litter Sebastian’s face, visible due to their close proximity.

“She’s one of my best friends, actually. We all went to school together back in Ohio.”

“I was hoping for some crazy family drama,” replies Sebastian, smiling at Kurt.

“It’s more likely to be crazy friend drama, to be honest. Or ex-boyfriend drama.”

“Ah, there’s an ex-boyfriend?” says Sebastian, his eyes lighting up.

“Yes,” confirms Kurt, a little perplexed by Sebastian’s enthusiasm. “Actually, he’s the main reason why I needed you. We broke up two weeks ago, and I told him there was someone else, but…”

“There’s not,” finishes Sebastian for him. Kurt nods.

“No. There has only ever been Blaine, really. We’ve been together since we were sixteen.”

“Cute,” says Sebastian, although there is a hint of derisiveness in his tone. “Why did you break up?”

“He moved away,” shrugs Kurt, not keen to talk about it. “Anyway, thanks for this. I know I’m paying you, but still, thanks.”

“I was happy to get away, to be honest,” says Sebastian, appearing completely relaxed in Kurt’s apartment, on Kurt’s couch. “My room-mate has his European History final on Monday and he’s been driving me crazy. A wedding in Ohio is a dream by comparison.”

“Can I ask you something?” questions Kurt with a little frown, because he feels like this is too easy. He knows he paid for the perfect companion, but he’d thought the fantasy would have its clear limit. He didn’t expect this to be simple.

“Sure,” agrees Sebastian. “Anything you want.”

“Is Sebastian your real name?”

Sebastian ducks his head and laughs at that, before his lips twist in an amused smile.

“Of course it is. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“With the fake models on the website, I thought, well, some people-“

“You thought I’d make something up to avoid crazy stalkers?” queries Sebastian, again finishing Kurt’s thought. Kurt nods once, a little irritated when Sebastian laughs again, louder.

“Babe, I’m flattered you think people would want to stalk me! Although, it’s clear you think I’m hot, so...”

“Oh, shut up,” says Kurt, but there isn’t much heat behind it. Sebastian closes his mouth, but the cheeky smile remains. Kurt smacks him on the arm.

“Tetchy,” comments Sebastian, before continuing. “How long have we been dating, then?”

“About three weeks,” begins Kurt, because he’s had all week to think up a good story. “Blaine moved out about a month ago, so you and I haven’t been together very long, but we’ve fallen hard for each other-”

“I think it’ll be easy to believe you were overwhelmed by my charm and good looks.”

“-and when I say we break up in a few weeks, everyone will just think it was a crazy rebound or something.”

“Okay,” agrees Sebastian, a little frown on his face as he thinks this story over. “Where did we meet?”

Kurt’s mind instantly jumps to a coffee shop, but then he thinks about Blaine and the Lima Bean. It still hurts, even in the middle of this crazy conversation, to remember the afternoon’s they spent drinking coffee and dreaming about the future. He drags his mind out of the past and says the first thing that occurs to him.

“How about, um, at my work? I work for IMG Fashion organising Fashion Week.”

Sebastian looks momentarily impressed, sweeping his bright eyes over Kurt, but then his eyebrows furrow.

“I don’t know anything about fashion, I’m afraid. I’m a sociology major.”

“How old are you?” asks Kurt, breaking their current line of conversation, because he suddenly wants to know. Is Sebastian still in college? (And if he is, what the hell is he doing escorting?)

“Twenty-two,” blinks Sebastian, staring at Kurt. “Why? Is that an issue?”

“No, I just wanted to… check.” Three years age difference, that’s acceptable. “How about we say you were a waiter at an event I organised?”

While Kurt has never actually hooked up with a waiter from one of his events, because he’s been a relationship for the last nine years, he’s certainly enjoyed staring at them on occasion. He likes the idea that he picked up his new boyfriend at a party; he can imagine it being an evening of subtle flirting culminating with stolen kisses in a dark corner. Sebastian agrees to this version of events, mentioning that he’s worked as a waiter before. Kurt thinks over any other details they need to work out.

“We’re not friends on Facebook. That’s going to look suspicious,” points out Kurt.

“Just say I have strong opinions on privacy and don’t believe in Facebook,” suggests Sebastian, which is a believable enough scenario. Kurt nods, still thinking. It’s good that they’re pretending to be in a new relationship, because it means any little things Sebastian doesn’t know won’t appear strange. Kurt still has other questions.

“I’m just going to ask you a few things, because I’m curious, but you don’t have to answer,” he says a little awkwardly, meeting Sebastian’s eyes. Sebastian reaches out a hand to settle it on Kurt’s knee, smiling slightly.

“I told you, you can ask me anything.”

“Why are you an escort?” Kurt says and Sebastian’s hand on his leg on tenses a fraction before relaxing again. Sebastian shrugs.

“Because I want to be. It’s fun. I get paid to go to parties and events, I get to meet people and, well, manipulate then. I like playing games. I’m quite narcissistic and being an escort means I’m getting paid to be the centre of attention. It’s perfect.”

Kurt can’t suppress a stunned chuckle at the ease with which Sebastian explains himself. Described like that, it does sound like a good profession for Sebastian. Certainly better than working in hospitality where no-one notices or appreciates you.

“And you don’t sleep with your clients? Ever?” He wants desperately to believe he’s not like those men who pay for sex; that what Sebastian does is unusual, but strictly legal. No exploitation or coercion involved.

“Oh, I sleep with them,” grins Sebastian, taking a moment to enjoy Kurt’s horrified expression before explaining, “but only when I want to and I don’t get paid for it. Sometimes after a good job there will be some sexual tension to deal with. It doesn’t happen very often, but it’s not unheard of.”

“Okay,” manages Kurt, not completely sure what he thinks about that. He’s so caught up worrying about it that he doesn’t notice Sebastian shifting over to him.

“One more thing,” says Sebastian and Kurt’s eyes flick back to find the other man nearly in his lap. “We should kiss.”

“What?” says Kurt, surprised. He can see more freckles when they’re this close.

“We need to kiss,” explains Sebastian, eyes dropping deliberately to Kurt’s mouth. “We’ll need to do it over the weekend, and it’ll be obvious if it’s the first time.”

“Oh. Right.”

Kurt watches as Sebastian leans forward and then closes his eyes when their lips finally meet. It’s simple pressure for a few moments, but then Sebastian presses a little harder and his thin lips slot against Kurt’s as his places a hand on Kurt’s chest. Kurt lets himself be pushed back, so that Sebastian is half-lying on top of him, and then he slowly lets Sebastian deepen the kiss. Their mouths move against each other, exploring and teasing, until Kurt can’t stop himself cupping Sebastian’s jaw and sliding his tongue into Sebastian’s mouth.

When they pull back, Kurt’s back is resting against the arm of the couch and Sebastian lying over him. Kurt can’t stop himself smiling, because he hasn’t had a first kiss in such a long time. Sebastian smiles back, his hand still resting on Kurt’s chest. Sebastian has a cute smile.

“I don’t think we’re going to have a problem with that,” says Sebastian simply and a warm glow fills Kurt’s cheeks. That kiss was so easy, but Kurt thinks that now that they’ve completed it, Sebastian will get off him. He’s pleasantly surprised when Sebastian’s leans down to kiss him again. It’s still slow, but deeper and already becoming slightly familiar. Sebastian shifts on top of him, covering Kurt’s body with his own, and when it’s over his lips are looking enticingly red and wet; Kurt finds them quite distracting.

“I thought you said we just needed to get the first kiss out of the way,” points out Kurt lowly, although he’s unsure why he’s questioning the cute boy who wants to kiss him. Kurt certainly isn’t complaining, but he’s curious as to what’s happening here. He doesn’t want to assume (or hope).

“I know. That second one was just for fun,” smirks Sebastian. Their faces are close enough that Kurt could raise his head an inch and their noses would brush together.

“It was fun,” agrees Kurt, and he’s not sure what’s happening in his brain when he asks, “I don’t suppose you ever date ex-clients?”

He’s sure he’s pushed this too far, that Sebastian will jump off him and call the whole weekend off. Instead, Sebastian just drops his head to press a firm kiss to Kurt’s lips, his eyes flashing.

“Not usually. But I’ll willing to make exceptions in special circumstances.”

They have twenty minutes before they have to leave for the airport and they spend all of them entwined on the couch, kissing. It was not the way Kurt planned for the weekend to begin.


	3. Blaine's First

Blaine sits in his car outside the Hummel-Hudson house for close to ten minutes feeling like a complete idiot. He wishes he was strong enough to throw on calm face and stride through the front door with a smile, but he’s not. He’s a mess. Kurt is inside that house, with his new boyfriend. Even the thought of it makes Blaine frown and lean forward to press his forehead against the steering wheel with a sigh.

He shouldn’t have come to Ohio for this wedding. There were a hundred excuses he could have used to get out of it, even if Rachel would probably have seen through all of them. No one would have blamed him for evading a confrontation with Kurt. Still, some part of Blaine needed to come. If he’s ever going to get over Kurt, he needs to be forced to accept that Kurt has moved on. That they’re over, forever. Blaine knows that the only way he’s ever going to believe it is to see Kurt happy in the arms of another man.

Despite this reasoning, Blaine is still sitting in the car. The Hummel-Hudson house has been like home to him for almost ten years now and he’s never been so reluctant to enter it.

Slowly, nervously, he drags himself up and reaches over to pick up his scarf from the passenger seat, looping it around his neck. It’s beginning to get cold outside, and Blaine has never shaken the scarf obsession that he and Kurt cultivated. Some days he feels like he has no idea who he is without Kurt.

There are quite a few cars parked near the house as Blaine crosses the street and makes his way towards the front door. It’s Saturday lunchtime and the wedding isn’t until tomorrow morning, but Rachel and Finn have insisted that their close friends come around for an informal meal. It is so rare that everyone is in Ohio at the same time, since they all graduated years ago, so every moment of the weekend is being utilised. Finn’s bachelor party was last week, but he’s still have a ‘bro-night’ this evening to include the people who are only in town for the weekend. Blaine is attending, along with Kurt and _Sebastian_ (apparently that’s his name, according to Finn. Blaine can’t picture a face to go with the name Sebastian).

Three steps away from the front door, Blaine looks through the window and spots the top of Kurt’s head. The wave of his brown hair is distinctive and Blaine is struck by such a strong wave of gloom that he stops walking. He can picture himself entering the house and everyone turning to greet him, while Kurt is so distracted by his new man that he barely glances in Blaine’s direction.

It’s going to hurt. Blaine does the cowardly thing and changes direction, heading for the back door instead. If he can slip in unnoticed, then he can delay seeing Kurt for a little longer.

Blaine reaches over to unhook the gate that leads the Hummel’s backyard, pushing it open with his hip when it gets stuck. Burt has been saying for at least five years that he’s going to fix the gate, but it never happens. Blaine takes the familiar paved path along the side of the house, resisting the urge to duck under the windows so nobody sees him, and then rounds the corner to backyard. He’s taken aback to find someone sitting on the deck, blocking his path and staring out at weak afternoon sun. The stranger glances over when Blaine comes into view, looking surprised. Blaine doesn’t recognise him, but guesses he must be one of Finn’s friends.

“If you’re after the family silver,” says the stranger, after a moment’s silence, “then you’ve come at the wrong time. You’re a lousy burglar.”

Blaine cracks a smile, amused by the quip. He didn’t expect to be smiling much today. He shrugs and steps onto the deck, pulling his hands out of the pockets of his jacket.

“Maybe this is all part of my cunning scheme, distracting you while my partner cases the joint.”

They share a look, and then Blaine laughs while the stranger cracks a grin. It’s a very nice grin, Blaine can’t help but notice. He also observes that his deck companion has long legs stretched out in front of him and tartan scarf wrapped tightly around his neck to guard against the chilly air. Blaine hesitates and sits down next to him, because he’d much rather talk to a friendly guy who doesn’t know him than step inside the house and once again become Blaine Anderson, ex-boyfriend of Kurt Hummel. He’s sick of being that person.

“Actually, I was looking to make a less conspicuous entrance,” admits Blaine, resting his legs parallel to the other guy. He pushes his hands back into his pockets, burrowing them into the warmth of the material.

“Understandable. It’s crazy in there,” agrees Blaine’s companion. “I think my hearing might be permanently damaged from the screeching.”

Apparently Finn’s taste in friends has gotten more discerning since high school, if the scathing nature of that comment is any indication. It reminds Blaine of Kurt, and not in a bad way. He smiles and stares out at the empty backyard.

“You get used to it. Or at least become deaf enough that you hardly notice.”

“Something to look forward to, then.”

It feels strange to be sitting on the back deck of Kurt’s house talking to some unknown man, while the noises of the party waft audibly through the half-open door. Blaine can hear Mercedes telling a cheerful story, along with the distinct sound of Puck arguing with someone. He’s barely twenty feet away, but it seems like another world.

“You’re going to have to brave the indoors sooner or later,” points out the man. He’s dipped his face so that the scarf hides his mouth and the tip of his nose, leaving his voice is a little muffled. _Later_ , Blaine thinks, _much later. Don’t make me_ _face reality yet._

“I could say the same for you,” counters Blaine, mainly just the keep the conversation going.

“You’re right, although if meeting a cute guy is my reward for hiding out, then I’ll have to do it more often.”

The compliment is a little clumsy and spectacularly unexpected. It hadn’t occurred to Blaine for a moment that this man might be gay, in fact it was the last thing on his mind, and he’s so surprised that he sits in stunned silence. The man’s cheeky grin fades into an uneasy expression.

“Sorry if that was unwelcome,” he says, tone wary. Blaine blinks and suddenly flushes, smiling.

“No, not at all. I just… wasn’t expecting it. It’s fine. Really.”

Blaine casts a more considered gaze over the man’s body and finds that it is, in fact, very fine. While flirting was not on his agenda a few moments ago, he’s not adverse to it. In fact some small, hurting part of his mind delights in the possibility of making Kurt jealous. If Blaine could meet a guy this weekend, even just as a foolish rebound, it would go a long way towards convincing everyone (including himself) that he can move on from Kurt. He’s about to say something friendly and a little suggestive, a smile on his face, when the backdoor is pushed open.

“Sebastian, where are-“

Kurt stops in the doorway, looking down at them. Or, in fact, looking at Blaine. His eyes are wide and the rest of his sentence is frozen on his tongue.

“Hi,” offers Blaine with a sheepish smile. Kurt closes his mouth.

“Hi,” echoes Kurt, now glancing between the pair of them. Blaine realises what he was saying before stopped speaking. Sebastian. Fuck, _Sebastian_. He stands up quickly, crossing his arms over his chest and not looking at Sebastian, who is pulling himself up more slowly. Blaine can’t believe that he was about to try flirting with Kurt’s new boyfriend (and he similarly can’t believe that Kurt boyfriend blatantly hit on him).

“You must be Blaine. Hi, I’m Seb,” says Sebastian when they’re all standing, and he offers Blaine a hand. His voice sounds different now that Kurt is with them, but Blaine’s too preoccupied to dwell on it. He shakes the offered hand, but barely looks away from Kurt. This is definitely not the first meeting he was hoping for.

“I didn’t see you arrive,” questions Kurt, a little frown on his face. Blaine shrugs and tries not to read into the fact that Kurt was waiting for his appearance.

“I came round the back, I didn’t want it to be a big deal,” he admits and one glance at Kurt’s face clearly shows that Kurt understands exactly why Blaine wanted to sneak in unnoticed. There is a little concerned dip between his eyebrows as he stares at Blaine sympathetically; Blaine feels pathetic. Sebastian takes a step back.

“I’ll leave you guys to it,” he says easily, giving them both a smile. Blaine vaguely returns it and Kurt just glances at him fleetingly. Sebastian closes the door behind him.

“So that’s the new guy,” says Blaine, when they’re alone in the painfully familiar surroundings. Kurt nods, still looking anxious and stiff.

“Yes. That’s him.” Blaine crosses his arms more tightly and stares at the ground.

“He seems nice,” he offers blandly. It’s partly true, because Sebastian did seem nice. He seemed hot and funny and young. Also, he seemed like a dishonest flirt who hits on guys while his boyfriend is inside.

“Thanks, he’s great.”

It’s never been this awkward between them. Even when they fought in the past, there has been an underlying understanding of what they mean to each other; a certainty that every disagreement is tinged with love. The fact that now they’re _nothing_ is horrible. They’re ex-boyfriends - over and ended. Everything they meant and build and cherished is in the past. Blaine feels a little sick.

“I’ve really missed you,” says Kurt, surprising Blaine. His eyes dart over to meet Kurt’s sad ones. Blaine reaches out to take one of Kurt’s hands where it’s hanging limply by his side; a gesture that he always used to do when Blaine wanted to reassurance Kurt that he was listening and focussed on him.

“Me too. Of course I’ve missed you,” replies Blaine, a weak smile appearing on his face. Kurt squeezes his fingers, and Blaine moves a little closer. “Sounds like it’s getting out of control in there.”

“What were you expecting?” says Kurt, his face lighting up. Blaine’s as captivated by his smile as he was ten years ago. “Santana is pregnant, Puck won the lottery and Rachel’s getting married tomorrow. We’ll be lucky to make it out alive.”

“Maybe they won’t even notice us,” suggests Blaine, “or won’t have time to get into us about the breakup, anyway.”

“I wouldn’t bet on it. I swear, if another person says _Oh Kurt, we always thought you and Blaine would be first_ , I’m going to kill someone.”

Blaine chuckles hopelessly at Kurt’s stormy expression. This whole encounter is weird and hurtful, but he knows it’ll be easier if he can at least laugh about it with Kurt afterwards. They’re still holding hands, which is probably inappropriate.

“How long are you in town for?” asks Blaine.

“We’re going back first thing Monday,” answers Kurt. _We’re_ going back. Kurt and Sebastian. Together. And Blaine will be flying back to San Diego alone, because he’s an idiot (and because Kurt will never choose Blaine over his dreams).

“Great.” Blaine drops Kurt’s hand and reaches up to start unwinding his scarf. He tries to ignore the way Kurt’s eyes follow his fingers and sweep over his exposed neck. Blaine misses sex with Kurt, more than almost anything else. That’s another thing that is gone forever.

“We should probably head inside,” says Blaine. The brief moment of camaraderie between them has been lost, and now they’re back to strained indifference.

“Probably,” agrees Kurt, sounding slightly reluctant. Blaine steps inside and holds the door open for Kurt to follow.

He’s predictably flooded by smiles and calls of greeting when he joins the mass of people, but Blaine eyes quickly fall on where Sebastian is standing, talking to Sam. Sebastian stares straight back at him, a considering expression on his face. Then he suddenly throws a cheeky wink at Blaine, who finds himself is simultaneously indigent and flustered by the gesture. He’s sure what Kurt’s boyfriend is playing at, but he doesn’t like it.


End file.
